films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Bother Victor!
Don't Bother Victor! is the eighteenth episode of the sixteenth season and the three hundred and eighty-ninth episode of the series. In this episode, the Thin Controller leaves Peter Sam in charge of the narrow gauge railway. Plot Peter Sam arrives at the depot after shunting coal all night; Thomas was there waiting to take the Thin Controller to Knapford to meet with Sir Topham Hatt. The Thin Controller soon arrives and puts Peter Sam in charge until he returns. The Thin Controller tells Peter Sam that Victor will be coming in the afternoon for his weekly repairs visit and that Victor is very busy and shouldn't be bothered with trivial matters before his visit. Peter Sam was happy to be in charge and promises not to bother Victor. Thomas wishes Peter Sam good luck with making all the decisions and sets off to Knapford. Peter Sam was very excited and also a little scared at the prospect of making important decisions. Then Rheneas urgently puffs up and tells Peter Sam that Sir Handel was creaking at a halt and that he must fetch Victor. Peter Sam remembers the Thin Controller's order and decides that he mustn't bother Victor; he sets off to find Sir Handel to assess the situation. Peter Sam finds Sir Handel chuffing slowly at the halt where Sir Handel asks Peter Sam to fetch Victor for him, but Peter Sam was determined not to bother Victor and offers to repair Sir Handel himself. Peter Sam was sure that oil is what Sir Handel needs and his driver is soon pouring oil into Sir Handel. Peter Sam then asks Sir Handel to roll forwards, but Sir Handel can't move at all. Peter Sam was worried as it appears that he hasn't fixed Sir Handel at all. Then Rheneas clatters in and tells Peter Sam that Skarloey has something wrong with his funnel and is waiting at the watertower. Rheneas thinks that Skarloey will require Victor's expertise, but Peter Sam doesn't want to bother him and sets off to find Skarloey. At the watertower, Skarloey informs Peter Sam that his funnel was blocked and that he needs Victor's help. Peter Sam still doesn't want to bother Victor and decides to make an attempt at clearing Skarloey's funnel himself; Peter Sam thinks hard and soon has an idea. He gets his driver to put the watertower's hosepipe down Skarloey's funnel in hopes that the water will clear the blockage in the funnel. Peter Sam's method doesn't succeed and now Skarloey can't puff at all as the water has extinguished his fire. Peter Sam was concerned and admits that maybe he made a mistake. Rheneas pulls up alongside and tells Peter Sam that Duncan is suffering from rattling rods and needs Victor. Peter Sam was still adamant about not bothering Victor and sets off to locate Duncan. By this point, Rheneas is starting to read Peter Sam on what he'll say when there is a problem. On his way to Duncan, Peter Sam comes to a halt himself. He was so busy not bothering Victor that he had forgotten to take on more coal after his busy night of shunting trucks. Peter Sam has failed to help his friends and now can't fetch Victor anyway. Just then, Rheneas clatters up and Peter Sam asks him to fetch Victor. Rheneas is puzzled and remembers that Peter Sam had previously told him that Victor must not be bothered. So Rheneas refuses to fetch Victor, leaving Peter Sam feeling silly. Suddenly, Peter Sam remembers what Thomas had said about making important decisions. Peter Sam comes to the conclusion that he can decide whether or not a matter is serious enough to bother Victor; he calls to Rheneas who hears him and chuffs back. Peter Sam admits that he was wrong and tells Rheneas that he should've bothered Victor earlier. Rheneas was pleased to follow orders and goes to fetch Victor. Soon Victor had brought some coal for Peter Sam; Victor was confused as to why Peter Sam didn't ask for his help sooner. Peter Sam explains that Thin Controller had told him not to bother him and Victor smiles and tells Peter Sam that it's his job to fix engines so he wouldn't seem to have been bothered at all; the pair then go to Skarloey and Victor fixes his blocked funnel. Next Victor fixes Sir Handel's creaking. Later on, Peter Sam and Victor arrive back at the depot as Thomas returns with Mr. Percival, who was keen to find out how Peter Sam's day had been. Peter Sam and Victor tell him that they had no bother at all. Characters *Thomas *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Victor *Mr. Percival *Rusty (cameo) *Duncan (mentioned) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Peter Sam's driver groans. It's unknown who voiced him. Locations *The Depot *Mr. Percival's House *Stepney's Branch Line *Daisy Halt *Knapford (mentioned) Gallery Don'tBotherVictor!.png|Promotional poster Don'tBotherVictor!1.png|Skarloey and Rheneas Don'tBotherVictor!2.png|Peter Sam and Rusty Don'tBotherVictor!3.png Don'tBotherVictor!4.png Don'tBotherVictor!5.png|Thomas and Peter Sam Don'tBotherVictor!6.png Don'tBotherVictor!7.png|Thomas Don'tBotherVictor!8.png Don'tBotherVictor!9.png|Mr. Percival Don'tBotherVictor!10.png Don'tBotherVictor!11.png Don'tBotherVictor!12.png Don'tBotherVictor!13.png Don'tBotherVictor!14.png Don'tBotherVictor!15.png|Sir Handel Don'tBotherVictor!16.png Don'tBotherVictor!17.png Don'tBotherVictor!18.png|Rheneas and Sir Handel Don'tBotherVictor!19.png Don'tBotherVictor!20.png|Peter Sam and Skarloey Don'tBotherVictor!21.png Don'tBotherVictor!22.png|Skarloey Don'tBotherVictor!23.png Don'tBotherVictor!24.png|Skarloey's firebox Don'tBotherVictor!25.png|Peter Sam and Rheneas Don'tBotherVictor!26.png Don'tBotherVictor!27.png Don'tBotherVictor!28.png Don'tBotherVictor!29.png|Peter Sam's whistle Don'tBotherVictor!30.png Don'tBotherVictor!31.png|Rheneas Don'tBotherVictor!32.png|Victor and Peter Sam Don'tBotherVictor!33.png|Peter Sam's firebox Don'tBotherVictor!34.png Don'tBotherVictor!35.png Don'tBotherVictor!36.png Don'tBotherVictor!37.png Don'tBotherVictor!38.png Don'tBotherVictor!39.png Don'tBotherVictor!40.png Don'tBotherVictor!41.png Don'tBotherVictor!42.png Don'tBotherVictor!43.png Don'tBotherVictor!44.png Don'tBotherVictor!45.png Don'tBotherVictor!46.png Don'tBotherVictor!47.png Don'tBotherVictor!48.png Don'tBotherVictor!49.png Don'tBotherVictor!50.png Don'tBotherVictor!51.png Don'tBotherVictor!52.png Don'tBotherVictor!53.png Don'tBotherVictor!54.png Category:Season 16 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2012 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes